moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Zelcoria
Description ﻿Zelcoria Sunfeather is a petite young slender Sin'dorei. Her thick straight blonde almost white hair goes to the middle of her back. Her ivory skin appears soft. She has emerald eyes that could pierce anyone to the soul Although there is pain hidden behind her eyes. Most men find her very attractive. She tend to wear robes that will show off her natural curves. She has a Branded word "PET" on her right wrist with Tattoo around it and striked through it. A Rather large scar across her neck. The other scars she had before have all been healed by countless priests. If you see her across the room, she will strike you as happy yet reserved person, Almost held back, probaby from a tramatic experience from her past. She appears steady on her feet but very quick to grab her blade which is by herside at all times. History Zelcoria had a great family. Her parents and sister loved her very much. Zelcoria's father was a farmer and her mother died giving birth to Zel's sister. When she was very young a plague swept through the land and her village was quarantined and most of the young not infected were sent to live with family or sent to Silvermoon. Zel was escorted to Slivermoon by her Magi Trainer. Everyone in the village who contracted the Plague died, including her sister and father. Once reaching Silvermoon, she developed a relationship with her Trainer. This conflict in interest made the magistrates of Slivermoon angry and forced her trainer to leave Slivermoon and join the forces in Northrend. After months of no contact, Zelcoria learned he died in battle. Recent Ventures Zelcoria learned her appearance worked well getting the items she wanted. Most men found herto be very attractive. Flirting with men and playing on her innocence, she got her way and many gifts. Most would call her a slut and she was well on her way to becoming a well liked whore, until one day she met a man who changed her forever. This man warned her to change and since she refused to listen to him, he forced her into being his Pet. She developed an infatuation for him. She protected the Evil Sadistic creature that abused her both physically and mentally. Most of the people around her tried to pull her away from him, but she always returned to him, waiting for the punishment of her ways. She developed a craving for him, as if he was a drug to her. She learned to enjoy the pain he inflicted on her. ( ever hear the song "walk away" by Christina Aguilera) She still found time to flirt and sleep around with other men, even though Gaebral warned her to stop. And most of these men tried to protect her from her master, But she would stop them and protect her master from any harm. The Breaking Point After being told by countless people, that she was weak and she needed to run from this man. Zel had enough of the abuse and confronted her Master and told him off. The war started between her and him. Most of her friends and guildmates were on the verge of hunting Gabral down and killing him. Gaebral changed his appearance so Zel couldn't recognize him and he lured her to a secluded area where she went back to her ways of seduction. After the deed was done, he revealed himself and attacked her leaving her for dead. Only by a slim miracle she survived and was found by a close friend, who sent her to a safe location. A New Beginning After a long time learning laernng to let pople back into her life. She now is enjoying her newly found freedom and is returining to her ownself. She met a friend who is very similar to her own personality and enjoys time spent with him. Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Mage Category:Mage